


Let Me Put You In The Picture

by Stardust2003



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Beady Eye (Band) - Freeform, F/M, Liam Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, Noel Gallagher (Oasis) - Freeform, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Pretty Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust2003/pseuds/Stardust2003
Summary: Jules returns to Empire & Branch hoping to see the manager again, but finds someone else in his place.





	Let Me Put You In The Picture

'Am I really doing this?' I thought to myself as I approached the front of the store again. I put my hand on the door handle and paused. "Yes, you're really doing this." I said out loud. I opened the door and went inside.

It had been about nine months since I took that fateful trip to this store and here I was back again for "round two". Would Liam even be there? Or more importantly if he was, would he even remember who I was? I wondered where my name fell on the list of girls who'd given him handjobs. Did everyone on the list get a free shirt?

Speaking of the shirt, I wore it a few times. Sierra had completely forgotten about it so when I wore it, she didn't have a clue. "Cool shirt!" She said when I finally wore it for the first time.

"Thanks." I replied flatly. I never told her what happened.

It was nearly Christmas now. I came back to the City to go shopping with my mom and sister as well as see more sights I missed the last time. "Do you mind if I go off by myself for a bit?" I asked them when we weren't too far from Empire & Branch.

"No." My mom said hesitantly. "Just be careful."

"I will." I promised. Then, I headed off to the store.

Now I was there, too chicken to pull the door handle and go inside. "Just do it, Jules." I said to myself. "What have you got to lose?"

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Things were a bit busier inside than the last time. Maybe it was because of the holiday season. There were some decorations up. The Pretty Green section had a lot of pretty green garland strung up throughout it.

The pictures of Liam still hung on the wall. They were the same as they were the last time. I couldn't help staring at them and thinking back to a few months prior.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

I turned to look where it was coming from. It was the guy who worked there the last time. He had a beard now. "Yes?" I said.

"The manager would like to see you." He replied.

"I just got here like thirty seconds ago." I told him. "How does the manager even know I'm here?"

"He doesn't. But he's had me keeping an eye out for you every day I'm here in the hopes that you'd come back."

I looked at him. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Would you come with me please?"

I followed him down that familiar hallway eventually arriving in that familiar room. I didn't waste time looking at the posters on the wall. I looked straight at whoever was sitting on that couch. It wasn't Liam.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "You're...you!"

"I am me, yes." He said in that flat tone he was none for. "That's a good observation you've made."

"Holy shit!" I said quietly as I tried to gather my composure. I couldn't help staring at him and taking it all in.

He was wearing a red flannel shirt that looked a bit tight but fit him well. His jeans were tighter than his shirt and his shoes were just plain gray tennis shoes. He didn't have sunglasses on so I could see his eyes (which were that lovely shade of blue) and his famous eyebrows.

He cleared his throat a little before speaking again. "I imagine you're here to see Our Kid." He said. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Oh believe me you're not a disappointment." I assured him. "But I am curious. Where's Liam?" I hoped I didn't piss him off with that question. I saw the videos of concerts where people asked him the same thing and he didn't take it too well. Would he give me the finger like he did that Irish guy?

"Not here obviously." He replied. "Why d'you think I'm sat here watching these bloody cameras?" He pointed to the laptop on the table in front of him.

"So you're the manager today?" I said with a smile.

"Course I am!" He told me. "I do a much better job than 'im. Always have."

"Never thought I'd see this."

"What's that?"

"You supporting Pretty Green." I said. "I thought you thought it was crap."

"I do." He replied. "I mean, do I look like someone who belongs in the fashion world?" He held his arms out to show off what he was wearing.

"Maybe." I said. I liked his style just as much as I liked Liam's.

He smiled a little. "D'you wanna sit down?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He patted the place on the couch next to him.

I walked over and sat down. I looked at the laptop to watch what was going on in the store.

"There aren't any recordings of you if that's what you're lookin' for." He said as he stared at the mini screens.

"I'm not." I told him.

"You still got the shirt?" He asked looking at me.

"Yep." I said.

"What if I offered to give you a pair of, let's see, trainers." He said thinking. "What will that get me?"

I looked at him wondering where he was going with this. "Nothin'." I said flatly.

"Nothin'?"

"Nothing." I said.

"What about a pair of jeans?" He asked. "Would that get me a blowie?"

I looked at him disgusted. "What the fuck?" I said. I thought he was supposed to be the gentleman as compared to his brother.

"I'm sorry." He said when he realized I was offended. "It's just Our Kid told me what he got from you in exchange for one of his shirts."

"Of course he did." I said. Why would I have expected anything different?

"Yeah." He said quietly.

A couple minutes passed with neither of us saying anything. Then, he broke the silence.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" I said as I pushed him off me after he kissed me.

"What d'you mean what am I doing?" He said. "I'm kissing you for fuck's sake!"

He went to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"You've got a wife! You've got a wife!" I yelled trying to sound like him during the "Wibbling Rivalry" thing.

"No I don't." He said as he held up his hand to show me he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. "We separated a couple months ago."

I looked at him. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." He told me. "I'm not."

I looked at him but didn't say anything.

He looked back at me then moved his face towards mine again.

I didn't stop him when he kissed me that time. In fact, I reveled in it. He gingerly put his tongue on my lips to ask if I'd let it inside my mouth. I did.

I put my hands around the back of his head, entangling my fingers in his hair. I lay back on the couch and brought him down on top of me.

He hovered over me, bracing himself by putting his hands on the couch on either side of my head. Eventually, he moved his left hand and it found its way to my stomach.

I felt his fingers gracefully sliding under my shirt and up my skin until they were near my right breast. Before too long his hand was rubbing the top of my breast and a couple fingers slipped inside my bra.

I took my right hand and placed it on the front of his jeans. I gently squeezed what I figured was his bulge. I must have done something right because he moaned as we continued to kiss.

"You want a shirt now?" He asked after I finally let go.

"No." I said surely. "I want you."

"Then have me." He said. He grabbed my hand and placed it at the top of his jeans where the button was.

I brought up my other hand and unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them.

He moved up a bit so I could reach things a little easier.

I worked his jeans open enough and then put both hands inside. I started stroking him through his underwear.

"They need to come off if you're gonna do it right." He said.

"I know." I agreed.

"So what's it to be then?" He asked through a kiss.

I didn't answer right away. I was too engrossed in the moment to speak. I continued to think about what was going on. And goodness knows what happens when I think.

"Stop." I said firmly as I dropped my hands.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Stop." I said. "I can't do this." I pushed him back so I could sit up.

He looked at me puzzled.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's just you've got kids. And a dog. And a cat. And-"

"So does Liam." He cut me off. "But that didn't stop you from jerkin' 'im off, did it?"

"I know." I replied. "I just, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He said with a sigh. "I shouldn't have assumed you were-"

"Eez eh?" I said with a smile.

He smiled when he realized what I was trying to reference. Then he looked down at a piece of paper on the table, grabbed it and the pen next to it, and wrote something down. He handed me the piece of paper when he was finished. "And if you want to, I'll take you out." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied. "If you're interested that is."

"I might be." I told him as I looked at him after reading what was on the paper. It was the address for some hotel.

"I'm here 'til Thursday." He said.

"So am I." I replied. "I should probably go." I said and then got up off the couch. "See ya!"

"Hang on." He said stopping me. "You never told me your name."

"It's Jules." I said quickly. I didn't have time to waste playing games. Or maybe I did. "And what's yours?"

He rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. "Noel." He said quietly.

"Hmm. Noel." I repeated. "Nice name, especially at this time of year." I smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye!" He said.

I left the room and headed out of the store to find my mom and sister, clutching the paper in my hand along the way.


End file.
